


Candyfluff

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Antic Cafe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kanon decides to take back his lost day of holiday by running off to a fair.





	Candyfluff

            “Let’s go to the fair.” Kanon suddenly announced to his band mates, who were waiting quietly for their manager to arrive so the meeting could start. Curiously Bou looked up from his magazine and gave the bassist a questioning look, whilst Miku and Teruki seemed content to continue arm wrestling each other to proof who was least gay. It had started out as a competition to see who was strongest and therefore manliness but Kanon had declared it the least gay competition and to his amusement his band mates had both become determined to lose. 

            “We’re meant to be in a meeting,” Bou commented. “Manager-San will get mad if we leave.”

            “The meeting can wait,” Kanon complained. “I’m bored.”

            “Yeah,” Teruki agreed, suddenly growing interested. “I’m sick of work. It’ll serve him right for stealing that day off from us.”

            “It wasn’t his fault that charity concert fell on the last day of our break.” Miku commented.

            “Still. We deserve a day off,” Kanon quickly decided. “I’m going to the fair. Who’s coming with me?”

            “I will.” Teruki announced, letting go of Miku’s hand and gathering up his stuff.

            “Guys…” Bou complained but he knew it was too late. Once Kanon had at least one member to support him, he’d carry on in his path of unstoppable destruction. It was always a case of join in, or get left behind.

            “Meet you two at the fair.” Teruki called, as he and Kanon ran from the room happily.

            “Is it just me, or has Teruki seemed to be very…” Miku began unsure of how to finish.

            “Into agreeing with Kanon?” Bou asked and Miku nodded.

            “Yeah. They’re like a double act or something.” Miku complained.

            “Exactly. Double trouble.” Bou grinned.

            “Wouldn’t it be great if they got together?” Miku suggested.

            “Then we could double date!” Bou announced with a huge grin. “But they wouldn’t be as cute as us.”

            “Nobody is.” Miku agreed, as he moved closer to Bou and gave him a light kiss on the lips. What should have been nothing more than a peck became a serious kiss, which was soon interrupted by their managers deliberate cough.

            “Manager-San.” Bou announced with a huge grin and big innocent eyes.

            “Hey.” Miku said with a sweet smile.

            “Where is Kanon and Teruki?” Manager-San asked, getting straight to the point.

            “Well,” Bou began. “Kanon decided to take back that day off that was taken from him.”

            “And then Teruki agreed that you owed us a day off.” Miku added.

            “So they went to a fair.” Bou said with a sweet smile.

            “I told you. You can have the day added to the next break.” Manager-San snapped, annoyed.

            “Yeah. When we forget you owe us?” Miku agreed. They all knew the day off would never come.

            “This is not acceptable.” Their manager complained, beginning his lecture on responsibility to the company and their fans. The one that started with how they were behaving like kids and needed to grow up and ended with a threat to fire them all.

            “Manager-San,” Bou interrupted. “We know. We’re the ones who stayed, aren’t we?” Their manager sighed, knowing that he couldn’t stand up to Bou’s cuteness. Especially when really he hadn’t done anything wrong.

            “I suppose,” There manager sulked. “Wait here while I give them a phone call.”

            “Ok.” Bou agreed happily as their manager left.

            “You know Kanon isn’t going to come back right?” Miku asked, puzzled by Bou’s attitude.

            “I know.” Bou agreed.

            “And you know Teruki won’t either. Kanon won’t let him.” Miku continued.

            “I know.” Bou said again.

            “And you know Manager-San is going to make us work double now.” Miku continued.

            “How can he? We’ll be at the fair.” Bou announced with a grin which Miku returned, equally happy with the plan.

            “Well we can’t let our friends face Manager-San’s wrath on their own.” Miku agreed.

            “We’re a band. We should all get in trouble together.” Bou finished, as he grabbed his stuff in one hand and Miku’s hand in the other. Miku grabbed his things and the two ran out of the building before anybody even noticed they had gone.

 

            Miku parked his car, turned off the engine and began to look for Kanon or Teruki’s cars. Eventually he spotted Kanon’s and knew for sure he’d found the right fair, which was good because it was the only one he knew of. He was about to say something when he felt Bou’s hand on his thigh. Turning to his lover he raised an eyebrow questioning.

            Getting Miku’s attention Bou smiled and leant forward so he could kiss the other man on the lips. Bou’s kisses had the power to make Miku forget everything and soon they were locked in a fiery embrace, the outside world forgotten.

            Unfortunately the kiss was broken at the sound of pebbles been thrown at the cars windscreen by a group of kids, who were making fun of them. Bou smiled sweetly and got out of the car.

            “What’s the matter?” He asked sweetly. “Do you want a turn?”

            “No!” Cried the group’s leader before noticing half his gang were running off. With just two allies left he decided the best cause of action was to retreat. Anything was better than risking a kiss from a man!

            Bou and Miku laughed and made fun of the kids as they walked hand in hand towards the fair’s entrance, happy to just be in each other’s company.

            “Where do you think Kanon will be?” Bou asked.

            “Isn’t that obvious?” Miku asked and Bou shook his head. No, it wasn’t obvious.” Bumper cars.” Miku announced, rolling his eyes. It was obvious.

            “Oh, off course!” Bou agreed. “Unless he’s been banned already.”

            “He won’t be banned,” Miku stated firmly. “Fair people don’t mind how people act, as long as they pay enough money and don’t hurt anyone else.”

            “Maybe.” Bou said doubtfully, as they headed towards the bumper cars. Sure enough, there was Kanon and Teruki in a car causing chaos by driving around the wrong way and attacking anyone they could with their car. They were having so much fun they didn’t notice their band mates watching them.

            They didn’t notice them when the ride ended either, as they were too busy running around to re-join the queue for another turn. The fair was quiet enough that they got on straight away.

            “Hey Miku! Bou!” Teruki called out as he finally noticed his friends.

            “Come on. Have a turn!” Kanon ordered and then smiled once he was being obeyed.

            The ride, thanks to Kanon’s presence, was a rough one that left everyone involved, with the exception of Kanon, scarred for life.

            “That was fun. Let’s go again.” Kanon announced and an obedient Teruki followed him to the queue. Bou and Miku took the chance to run off deciding it was best not to ride bumper cars with Kanon ever again.

            “Where do you want to go now?” Miku asked, taking hold of Bou’s hand.

            “Ferris wheel,” Bou announced pointing. “I want to kiss you right at the top, just like people do on TV.”

            “Sounds like a plan.” Miku announced happily, as they wandered over to the wheel and joined the queue.

            “Love you.” Bou announced right before the kiss at the top of the wheel.

            “Love you more,” Miku answered happily, as he ignored the scenery in favour of the far more beautiful Bou. “Sometimes I’m so glad that Kanon is crazy.”

            “Me too.” Bou agreed, leaning against Miku’s shoulder, content to not be at work. This was the life he wanted to live, tomorrow he would remember to be an adult.


End file.
